Spider-Man 2099
Miguel O'Hara carries the mantle of Spider-Man in the year, 2099. Commonly referred as Spider-Man 2099 to distinguish himself from the original, he is a superhero from Marvel Comics and the future version of Spider-Man. Background In one possible distant future timeline, North America was torn apart by civil wars fought between humans and mutants. The aftermath saw the social class divide became greater as mega-corporations such as Alchemax and Stark-Fujikawa established control over society. The Heroic Age once pioneered by the likes of the Fantastic Four, X-Men, Avengers and other superheroes had ended, and the dystopian future of Earth-928 had begun. This is the era in which Miguel O’Hara exists: an intelligent but anti-social and rebellious young man of Irish and Mexican descent living in Nueva York. His smarts and talents earned him a job in Alchemax’s genetics division. He and his colleagues were soon tasked by Tyler Stone - the Vice President of R&D - to create a new generation of super-soldiers subservient to the corporately-owned Public Eye police force through DNA modification. During his work, Miguel was entranced and inspired by one costumed crime-fighter from the Heroic Age: Spider-Man. Hoping to someday create an individual on par with Peter Parker, he gave the project his best try in spite of his reservations on human testing. After a failed live test which resulted in the subject’s death, Miguel was plagued with guilt and attempted to quit. Stone initially agreed, but later revealed that he had drugged Miguel with Rapture, a highly-addictive drug which bonds with the user’s DNA. As the drug can only be legally distributed by Alchemax, Stone threatened Miguel with his influence over the authorities and a cure to the drug should he resign. Rather than continuing to be blackmailed, Miguel attempted another genetic enhancement procedure on himself to remove his addictions. Despite attempted sabotage from his jealous subordinate, he survived and discovered that half of his DNA was replaced with the genetic code of a spider, granting him several spider-related abilities. Donning a makeshift costume from Day of the Dead celebrations, Miguel realized that he had become Spider-Man’s successor with his new powers. Further inspired by Peter Parker’s heroic legacy, Miguel swore to uphold it by battling Alchemax and other evil entities under the guise of the new Spider-Man of 2099, leading the charge for a new Heroic Age to rise. Powers & Abilities * Spider Physiology: '''Thanks to the botched incident which granted him the DNA of a spider, Spider-Man 2099 shares his basic powers with that of his Heroic Age predecessor. He boasts the proportionate strength and agility of a spider, allowing him to lift up to 10 times his own weight and leap distances up to 30 feet at once. His reflexes, stamina, durability and speed are also beyond the limits of what any normal man can breach, and his healing factor allows him to repair damaged body tissues at an accelerated rate. ** '''Webbing: Miguel’s webbing is organic, shot through his wrist; its tensile strength can be controlled on his command and - much like the original Spider-Man - be repurposed into different tools and restrain other superpowered individuals. Given his half-arachnid DNA, Miguel’s webs are comparable to actual spider silk, which can be stronger than steel and Kevlar. ** Talons: Spider-Man 2099 can climb up walls with a series of talons which sprouted around his hands and feet; these are the only areas which allow him to stick to whatever substance he wants. The talons can be used for offensive purposes as a bladed weapon, capable of tearing away flesh and even metal armor. ** Accelerated Vision: While Miguel lacks Peter’s trademark Spider-Sense, he has a close replacement with his “Accelerated Vision.” With this, Spider-Man 2099 can see objects and people at greater distances with better clarity in comparison to a regular human. This also grants him some level of night vision, allowing him to see in near-total darkness. Most importantly, this has granted him an advanced flicker-fusion horizon, which basically means he can perceive fast-moving objects which normal people would see as a blur. Combined with his enhanced hearing, this allows him to predict and dodge attacks. However, it is not omnipresent in the same way the Spider-Sense is; often, Miguel has to face an incoming threat and quickly process it before being able to react accordingly. ** Fangs: Lastly, the spider DNA modification has caused Miguel to sprout fangs in his teeth, which secrete a non-toxic venom that he can use to paralyze foes he bites. This venom is potent enough to stun and even knock out a variety of foes, such as cyborgs, metahumans/mutants and Atlanteans. * Genius-Level Intellect: While he may not be a formally trained close-quarters combatant, Miguel is one of Marvel 2099’s brightest minds. As a child, he was tested to be within the top 1% of every person alive and was placed in an advanced program to maximize his potential. He was often regarded as one of Alchemax’s smartest employees before his resignation, and despite specializing mainly in genetics, he has extensive knowledge in other fields such as time travel, quantum physics, computer science, interdimensional travel and world history. This level of intelligence was enough for him to be offered a job at Parker Industries by Peter himself. It is worth noting that although Miguel is guided by his own code of honor and morality, he is more likely to use lethal force if need be against his targets as opposed to the original Spider-Man. For example, he often goes for a quick throat slit to get easy kills if the situation calls for it. Equipment * Original Spider-Suit: Spider-Man 2099’s original suit was repurposed from an old Day of the Dead costume Miguel once possessed. The suit is made of Unstable Molecular Fabric (UMF), a material originally synthesized by Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four during his lifetime and was made widespread in 2099. It is comprised of unknown atomic nuclei and electrons which Mr. Fantastic combined together: superpowered individuals who wear these suits allow them to use their powers with the suit adapting to them without the risk of being damaged. As an example, the Fantastic Four uniforms worn by the team can turn invisible, stretch long distances without being torn or be set on fire without burning away. In the case of Spider-Man 2099, his costume allows the use of his talons without the risk of clothing damage. It also has a cape made of a light airfoil, which allows him to glide in mid-air; this was later upgraded to give him a more controllable version of flight. In terms of defensive capabilities, UMF gives him great resistance to bladed and energy weapons as well as certain types of firearms, but not against blows and other types of blunt force trauma. * Modern Spider-Suit: Since being sent back to the Heroic Age and eventually returning to 2099, Miguel acquired an upgraded version of his suit which does protect him against blunt force trauma, and is noted to be more durable than the original. It also has the ability to turn invisible, mimic civilian clothing for Miguel to disguise himself, flight thanks to its thrusters in addition to the light airfoil, miniature wrist-mounted grenade launchers and can cast holographic illusions of himself to fool enemies into leaving themselves open. He can also apply these disguises or illusions onto other people. If need be, he can use the suit’s on-board vicinity scanners to detect other life forms in the area. * LYla: Miguel’s holographic assistant from 2099, known as the LYrate Lifeform Approximation. Lyla was created by computer prodigy Xina Kwan, Miguel’s ex-girlfriend from his younger days, and modeled in the image and personality of Marilyn Monroe. While she was originally relegated just to his apartment, she was later stored onto a holographic wristwatch when Miguel was sent into the present. On Miguel’s command, Lyla can track enemies he tags with tracer bots and scan the nearby area for other lifeforms, often detecting other individuals faster than he can and processing any information needed within nanoseconds, even in a malfunctioning state. If need be, she can also hack into other computer systems to aid Miguel’s missions, and advises him on other plans of attack. Feats Strength * Talons have been used to cut off Venom 2099’s arm off. Here, Miguel uses it to kill the Specialist, a supersoldier working for the Stark-Fujikawa corporation. * Talons cut through molecularly dense body wrap specifically designed to restrain him. * Saved a group of people by ripping off their car roof before it got hit by an oncoming train. * Can lift and throw cars with no issue. * Rips Electro 2099 in half with his talons, after taking a shock blast and dodging another one. * Explosives have enough power to destroy the armor of Iron Man 2099. * Destroyed a group of Norman Osborn’s Spider-Slayers by himself after being abandoned by the Superior Spider-Man. * Blocks the sword of the assassin Bloodsword, slices it up and one-shots him. * Punched out a shark; his talons can cut through its flesh. * Fought an assassin in power armor from 2211 sent back in time and knocked him in the air; said assassin no-sold being hit with a 18-wheeler. * Held up building piece with another Spider-Man. * Ripped apart a tank. Speed * Can catch missiles in mid-air and redirect them * Dodged 2099!Heimdall’s sword, despite him having mental guidance over it * Routinely dodges fully-automatic gunfire, even while dizzy. Here he is dodging fire from 10 soldiers at once. Even gunfire from Venture - a bounty hunter with enhanced marksman abilities - cannot land on him. * Doctor Chronos claims that Miguel can react under an eighth of a second during their fight * Once joined a version of American Ninja Warrior and cleared its course in 20.99 seconds, which many elite athletes failed to do. ** To further clarify, our research has shown that most courses like these often take a little over 1 minute to clear, and this has remained consistent among all versions of the show, from the original in Japan to its various overseas spin-offs. * Hits two targets with his webs while moving at supersonic speeds ** It’s mentioned that they are likely to hear a sonic boom, which would peg their travel speed at around or more than Mach 1 * Webbed up bullets in mid-air after they were fired from a gun. * Dodged fingertip laser blasts. Durability * His suit has resisted Venom 2099’s acid touch. * Tanked a energy blast from the Inhuman Lash, which should have disintegrated him. * Got caught in this explosion and survived. * Survived a beating from the Maestro, an evil future incarnation of the Hulk. The Maestro’s base strength is greater than his heroic counterpart due to having absorbed more gamma radiation, and also possessed the intellect of Bruce Banner. * Remained relatively uninjured after taking two plasma blasts meant to put down the 616!Hulk. Miguel then proceeds to rip off the tank turret which shot those blasts, even while being electrocuted by its defenses. * Able to skydive for miles and land just fine on the ground with no damage. * Survived a tanker explosion which blew part of a building up. * Took a blow from Thor 2099 and was sent into a building - all it did was make him slightly dizzy. Here is another instance. * Healing factor surprises doctors who believed that his injuries should have been fatal. * Took a point-blank shotgun blast straight to the chest. * Dug his way out of a building which collapsed on him. Skill * Considered worthy enough to wield the original Mjolnir, which he used to usher in an era of peace. (This was at the end of the 2099 series’ original run before Miguel was sent back in time to the “modern” era.) * Fought the Superior Spider-Man to a stand-still; notable considering that this version often employed lethal force where the original did not. Miguel’s claws can cut through his suit (reinforced to a greater degree than the original Spidey’s costume) whereas Otto’s claws were ineffective (this was Miguel’s classic blue suit). * Fought the Venom symbiote’s original host, Eddie Brock. * Defeated the Whizzer. * Defeated Alchemax’s fake Thor and Heimdall alongside his own time’s versions of the X-Men, the Punisher, Ravage and Doctor Doom. * With an army of Spider-Totems (a multiversal gathering of spider-themed heroes), he stopped the vampire Morlun from destroying the Web of Life. Morlun and his allies are strong enough to kill many of the multiversal Spider-Men, including three of Miguel’s alternate universe counterparts. * Incapacitated the 2099 incarnations of Namor and the Hulk with his venom fangs. * Hacked into Alchemax’s mainframe, which 99% of its employees cannot do. * Has Spider-Tracers which Lyla can monitor over long distances. * Lyla claims that she can process information in a nanosecond, and can scan nearby life forms before Miguel himself can sense them. She can even perform tasks even while malfunctioning. * Is intelligent enough to break into computers owned by the likes of Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic and Doctor Doom. Here is Miguel rebuilding Doom’s time platform with old Iron Man suits. * Defeated Flipside, an android whose combined powerset between Spider-Man and Venom made it very similar to Miguel. * Miguel’s enhanced hearing allows him to pick up radio waves and other sounds normal humans may not hear. * Venom fangs can paralyze cyborgs. * Lyla can scan nearby areas and holographically recreate them, in addition to determining other people’s vitals, which she and Miguel can use as a lie detector. * Used illusory tricks to defeat Scorpion by forcibly making him look like Spider-Man, causing him to be attacked by a group of Spider-Slayers. * Here is Lyla hacking into a distant computer system, and causing it to self-destruct. * Lyla hacked into Electro 2099’s brain to implant false knowledge, and later shut him down remotely. * Decoys are realistic enough to fool Doctor Chronos, who had earlier managed to detect Miguel via infrared. Weaknesses * Accelerated Vision: Although Spider-Man 2099’s Accelerated Vision is an acceptable enough substitute to the Spider-Sense, it has a few drawbacks. ** Light Sensitivity: '''Miguel’s enhanced sight means that his eyes are very sensitive to light, so bright light sources and weapons such as flashbangs tend to disorient him to a greater degree than most heroes. This is the reason why he often wears sunglasses while not active, and has shaders built into his suits to reduce the amount of light he sees. ** '''Lack of range: It also lacks the omnidirectional range of the Spider-Sense, and thus can be exploited more than it if Miguel lacks awareness, although much of his equipment such as his scanner module and Lyla can make up for it. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Disney